Something New
by Alyss Starr
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke discover something about themselves. Of course they have friends there to help them through.


SO, this is just a little thing I did. It's my first fanfic and I've never uploaded anything on here yet, but I would like criticism and ways to make my writing better. I plan on uploading more stories. But i'm not sure what to call this. It's too long to be a drabble but not long enough to be an actual story. So it's just a thing. Please review and whatever

Rated : There's nothing too bad in here. Nothing pornographic. (I haven't learned the whole rating thing.)

Summery: Naruto and Sasuke realize something about both of themselves and their friends help.

Warning: BoyxBoy. SasuNaru. And some mention of ShinoxKiba. XD I love that pairing.

**Something New.**

It was simple right? Just tell him how you feel and everything would fall into place. The world would be right and you would be feasting on rainbows and sunshine for the rest of your days. That is, if you weren't Sasuke Uchiha. That's a completely different matter. Sasuke was the kind of person that people saw as someone not to mess with. As someone to fear and respect and just plain stay the fuck out of his way. Especially when he was mad. Or irritated. And he usually was. So that meant not a lot of people came around him anymore. Well, there was one person.

Naruto was probably the only person that came around Sasuke any time of day and no matter his mood. It was like the blonde was oblivious to Sasuke's death glares and threats, even though they were loud enough the entire village heard most of the time. But none of that really mattered to Naruto. He was just glad to be around Sasuke. To be around anyone that didn't shun him or make him feel like all out shit like Sakura did. She thought Naruto wouldn't hear most of the cruel things she said, but he did.

There was one time in particular that got to Naruto. Sasuke was looking for Naruto. He asked Sakura where the blonde was. Her reply was:

"Why do you want to hang out with him? You said yourself he's a looser. Besides, you hang out with him long enough and the village might start to hate you like they hate him." She sounded so smug.

But Sasuke just glared at her. He didn't like her talking about Naruto like that. It pissed him off to no end and he couldn't help getting the urge to punch her. Right in her huge forehead. Instead, he snapped at her.

"Shut up Sakura. You know nothing. And I have my reasons for things that I say and none of it is any of your business." With that he stormed off, looking for Naruto.

Unknown to the arguing two, Naruto was right there listening behind a tree. His heart was fluttering like a bird in a cage and he had no idea why. And his stomach was doing flips and he just felt. . . Weird. Like really weird. Things weren't making sense to him right now.

Of course Sasuke never knew that Naruto had heard. He only just recently came to terms with how he was feeling about his team mate and long time best friend. Yeah, it's true, he did try to kill Naruto a few times. But he was mad, a little crazy, and very confused. It didn't help that his hormones were going completely bonkers at the time. It wasn't until recently that he finally realized he was in love with the blonde.

It had been Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru together on a mission. They were fighting some crazed rogue ninja. It kind of reminded Sasuke of his first mission with Naruto and Sakura. That had been when he had risked his life for the annoying boy. That was when he thought he had died for him. And he remembered the look of relief on Naruto's face when he stood and remembering that look gave Sasuke a funny feeling in his stomach. He was ready to die for Naruto again. At any moment. He had been the one to get Sasuke to come back after all. He was the only reason.

And that was when it kind of hit him. Literally. The rogue punched him hard in the face and sent him flying. At the same time realization crashed over him as he hit the ground.

He was in love. With Naruto.

Sasuke had a large smile on his face when he stood and whipped the blood off his face. Neji and Shikamaru just stared at him. They had very little hand in helping finally kill the rogue. Shino, who was now on the Anbu Black Ops, showed up a short while later to get rid of the body. Neji and Shika told him what happened. He pulled off his mask and smiled at his friends.

"He realized he was in love." that was all he said, and the other two inquired with who? Shino told them to ask for themselves.

Shino knew because it had been his job to keep an eye on Sasuke when he came back to the village. He noticed, Sasuke only seemed happy around their blonde, hyperactive, knuckle headed friend. Which wasn't really news to anyone. They had always been good friends. But the way they looked at each other sometimes. . . It was a mystery. To some. But Shino knew. Kiba gave him the same look and he found himself looking at his lover the same way.

Later on, Shino had taken Sasuke out. Kiba was off on a mission with Naruto, so the two had no one to meet. They went to the local resturant (besides the ramen shop Naruto and Sasuke frequented.). They sat there in silence till Shino said something.

"So, you finally realized it."

Sasuke didn't ask what he was talking about. "Yes."

"You should tell him. When he gets back."

"Like he would want to hear that from me."

"You'd be surprised Sasuke."

Naruto came back the next day, and all Sasuke could think about was what Shino said. The bug boy had been in his shoes at one point. With Kiba. And he flat out told Kiba, who shockingly enough, felt the same. They've been going strong ever since. That little fact stuck in Sasuke's head, and finally Naruto asked him what was wrong.

"I think I'm in love. No, I know I'm in love."

Naruto could feel his heart breaking. He hadn't realized how bad it hurt to hear those words, finally. "Oh. Who is it?" He asked, being polite really.

"A dobe."

Naruto's head snapped up and he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding till now. That word was Sasuke's nickname for him. And when he heard that, his heart picked up that pace.

"Naruto. I'm in love with you… Dobe." Sasuke was smiling when he was the blush on Naruto's cheeks and the happy look in his eye.

In a second they were locked in a tight embrace. Sasuke was taller, and Naruto's head was tucked under his chin. "You better not be lying teme." He mumbled.

"Why would I lie about that?"

Sasuke lifted Naruto's head up. There were tears brimming in those bog blue eyes and Sasuke couldn't help but smile and Naruto began to smile till they were grinning like idiots. Sasuke crashed his lips on his. It wasn't the best kiss in the world. It was clumsy and loud and you could that neither of them had ever kissed anyone else because they didn't want to kiss anyone else.

"I love you, dobe."

"I love you too teme."


End file.
